Saving Water
by walard
Summary: Small collection of Elsanna related one-shots. Last chapter : Elsa and Anna love family dinners. Especially when they can find some time alone.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I wrote this one-shot in an attempt to get better at writing smut for my other, bigger stories, and decided that I'd publish it in case some people are interested. If you are, let me know, I could write a few others from time to time and turn this into a small series of one-shots. Also, thanks to Striga once again for proofreading!

* * *

Anna woke up from an unpleasant dream in which she was continually ridiculed by her teacher in her new class, and she turned over in her bed. _Please, tell me it's still the middle of the night and I can go back to sleep._ She hesitated for a while, but she just had to make sure of it, so she reluctantly moved her left arm out of the comfortable warmth of her covers to grab her cell phone from her bedside table.

The light blinded her when she finally turned it on, and she almost whined when she saw the time. She had woken up just five minutes before her alarm clock would have rung. _No, it can't be. I'm too tired. I don't want to go back to school_.

She put her cell phone back on the table, and tried to actually wake up a little, but her eyes just wouldn't stay open. She tried to fight it off, but sleep quickly took over again, only to be shattered two minutes later by a very unpleasant and loud ringtone. She quickly grabbed it and shut it off. _Just five more minutes_. She hadn't managed to fall asleep last night until very late, and she really needed a few more minutes of sleep.

So Anna rubbed her face into her soft pillow, rolled herself into a ball under the cover, and fell back asleep almost immediately.

"Anna, get up! You're going to be late!" Her mom shouted after opening her door violently. "And you don't want to be late for your first day of high school!"

"Just five more minutes…" she moaned.

"You have to leave in thirty minutes! So you can't spare five minutes for sleep!" her mother said.

"WHAT?" Anna screamed, jumping into her bed and looking at her phone. "Fuck!"

"Language, Anna!"

"Sorry. But I'm so late!"

"Hurry up. Elsa will drive you there, but you should get ready now."

 _At least I won't have to take the bus now!_ She was thrilled to go to the same school as her older sister. Elsa would be a senior now, and Anna was sure she was super popular at school. With her looks and her grades, how could she not be?

She pulled the her covers off, shivering because of the cold, and got out of bed in her panties and an old shirt. Then, she grabbed the clothes she had prepared last evening for her first day, and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hi dad!" She said quickly as she walked by the living room.

"Hi sweetie. Ready for your first day?" he asked, but she didn't have time to answer.

She reached the bathroom, but she could hear the sound of water coming from behind the door. She knocked on it, but got no answer.

"Elsa?" she shouted, knowing that if there was someone in there, it couldn't be anyone but her sister.

"Yeah?" her sister asked from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in? I'm so, so late!"

"Of course!" Elsa answered. "The door isn't even locked!"

Anna opened the door and walked in, but was startled to see that Elsa was still in the shower. She grew extremely embarrassed.

"Oh… you… I thought you were brushing your teeth or something." She managed to mumble.

"Na, I'm enjoying a nice hot shower."

"O… ok." Anna said as she went to the sink. _I hope she's going to be quick._

In the meantime, she grabbed her toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and started brushing her teeth. But she could see her sister in the mirror, and although there was a stained glass between them, she still had a good view of her older sister's naked body. Elsa had always been a pretty girl, but she was now a really gorgeous woman.

Long blond hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, feminine traits and a silhouette to kill for, it was hard to think she was Anna's sister. _It's so unfair_. Anna looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had curly red hair that just wouldn't agree to be combed in the morning, teal eyes she didn't like, and freckles all over her face. _And that's not even thinking about our bodies._

Elsa had grown large breasts ever since her teenage years, and Anna knew she'd never have the same. Elsa's waist was slim and her hips were wide, which gave her a perfect hourglass figure, and she was working out a lot, as her tight round butt and toned stomach proved. Anna had often caught herself staring at her older sister with quite a bit of jealousy, and seeing her naked behind the shower's glass right now was reminding her that Elsa was definitely the hot sister of the two, while she was the ugly duckling.

"Have you finished yet?" Anna asked as she spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed her mouth with water. "I really need to take a shower before leaving, and I don't that much time left."

"Nope." Elsa simply said. "You know how much I love hot showers."

"B… but! I need to take one too!"

"Well, join me then. There's enough room for two." Elsa replied, and Anna's cheeks turned scarlet red.

"That's not nice, sis."

"I'm not teasing you. Get in here. And I'm pretty sure mom and dad will be grateful to learn that we're saving some water. They're always complaining that I'm using too much of it."

Anna hesitated for a while, but it seemed like Elsa really wasn't planning on getting out of there at the moment. She checked her phone again, and realised that she really had no choice if she wanted to be clean for her first day.

She started to undress, taking off her T-shirt, and then remembered that the door wasn't locked. _Elsa may be completely confident about her body, but I'm not._ She locked the door, and quickly got rid of her panties, leaving them on the floor, before walking closer to the shower.

"What are you waiting for?" Elsa asked.

"I'm here. Give me some room." Anna said, as she opened the shower door.

She tried not to look at her naked sister, but she hadn't seen her entirely naked in a very long time, and she gulped when she noticed just how gorgeous she was. Her cheeks turned red again, and she turned around as fast as she could. But she had already seen too much.

 _I wouldn't have thought that she would completely shave herself... down there._

"Hey, you grew some boobs since the last time we took a shower together!" Elsa commented playfully.

"Of course! We were children back then!" Anna answered, furiously embarrassed, not knowing where to look or what to do. And she was painfully aware of her sister's gaze on her back.

"Yeah… It just makes me sad to see that my baby sister is now a fully grown woman… soon you'll get a boyfriend and he'll snatch you away from me."

"Wha… what are you saying?" Anna asked. "I… I don't want a boyfriend!"

"Not yet…" Elsa said as she took her sister in her arms from behind. "But you'll be in high school now, and I'm pretty sure all the boys are going to drool over you…"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I'm not beautiful like you." Anna said, a bit uncomfortable from feeling her sister's body touching her back.

"Of course you're beautiful, sweetie. Don't say things like that."

Elsa got even closer, and Anna jumped when she felt her sister's large breasts pressed up against her back. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she was starting to feel really uneasy.

"I… I have small breasts." She whispered.

"They're perfect the way they are, trust me." Elsa said, and Anna gulped.

"You're only saying this to make me happy." She accused her sister.

Then, she felt her sister's hands reach higher, and soon she had two delicate hands on her breasts, squeezing them tenderly.

"ELSA!" she yelped, turning her head around to glare at her big sister.

"What?" Elsa asked, laughing. "I just wanted to make sure. And believe me, they feel great."

"That's… that's… oh!" Anna moaned as her sister pinched her nipple. They grew hard quickly, and Anna could feel fire spreading through her groin area. _Oh my god. What's happening to me?_

"Anna… I… damn… if only I could keep you for myself. I hate thinking that a boy will touch you like this someday. You're my baby sister. You should be mine forever."

Anna tried to calm herself to hide how she felt to her sister. She knew it was wrong, and she really didn't want her sister to find out that she feld pleasure from being touched in that way.

"Your nipples are hard." Elsa noticed, and Anna tried to mumble something about the water being cold.

"Hehe, if you say so. Except it's actually pretty hot." Elsa said, and Anna winced. Her sister was still playing with her small breasts, and Anna was getting more and more flustered. She had never thought having her breasts being played with could be so exciting.

"Turn around." Elsa ordered, and Anna obeyed without even thinking about it. "You're so beautiful, Anna. You're a real tease."

"N… no, I'm not."

Elsa used her middle finger to shut her up, pressing it against her sister's lips. Her other hand went for Anna's back, and the redhead melted under her sister's hand as it reached lower and lower.

"God, Elsa…"

"This is so wrong…" Elsa whispered. "But I've been longing for you for so long… and now you're here all naked with me… your big innocent eyes begging me to do nasty things to you…"

Anna felt her sister's hand squeeze her butt, and she pressed herself against her.

"You're so hot, sis…" Anna moaned.

"Do… do you want to touch me?" Elsa asked, taking her sister's hand in hers and putting it on her left breast.

"They're so round and full… and firm…" Anna said as she squeezed her sister's breast. "God I'm so jealous of you."

"Don't be. Just… just touch whatever you want. I'm… I'm all yours baby sister. I will always be."

These words made Anna's mind crazy, and she put her other hand on her sister's thigh, enjoying the softness of her porcelain skin.

"I… I feel so weird." Anna confessed, feeling the burning fire spreading through her groin and all over her midsection.

"Damn, you're so cute. I love that innocent and naïve attitude of yours so much. It's driving me crazy... Let… let me take care of you little sister." Elsa said before pushing her to the wall. It was cold and Anna shivered when her back and butt touched it.

Elsa pushed the shower head to the side so that water wouldn't fall on them, and then kissed Anna. Anna's eyes closed on their own, and her mind exploded as she let her sister kiss her lips. She opened her mouth to get some air, but then she felt a tongue invade her mouth.

 _Oh my god. My first French kiss. And it feels so good._ It seemed as if it wasn't her sister first kiss though, because she expectedly guided her, using her tongue to play with hers, nibbling at her lips and putting Anna in a state she had never experienced.

When Elsa finally let her go, Anna was panting. "This… this was my first… my first kiss… like this."

"You're turning me on so much right now. You're such a little minx, telling me things like these." Elsa said, kissing her passionately again. Anna didn't really understand why her sister thought she was teasing her, but she didn't have time to think about it as she felt a hand slowly climb up her thigh.

"Elsa…" she moaned as she understood what was going to come.

"Yes, little minx?" Elsa whispered in her ear.

"I… I've never..."

"Yes?"

"Done… that…"

"You never touched yourself?" Elsa asked, surprised, and Anna shook her head.

"No, I've never… done that with someone."

Elsa's hand got closer to her inner thigh.

"Please… let me be your first then… I … I want you so much Anna. I've been wanting this for so long."

Anna kept quiet, but nodded vigorously, and she moaned again when her sister's touched her most intimate area.

"You… you have to tell me yes." Elsa said as her hand started rubbing her little sister's cunt. "Please tell me yes, baby sister."

"GOD YES!" Anna screamed as Elsa rubbed a bit harder, and Elsa smiled widely as she started exploring her sister's sex.

 _This is so wrong. So, so wrong. She's my sister. Oh god this is so wrong._

She felt her sister's spreading her lower lips, and her legs started quivering.

"Hold on, little one." Elsa said as she supported her with an arm.

"I'm… I'm shaking." Anna stuttered, and Elsa giggled. "You're so wet… and this isn't water."

Anna shook violently in pleasure, as she felt her sister's finger brush around her clitoris. _This is so wrong. So, so wrong. Oh god sister, what are we doing?_

"Ok. I know how I can help you." Elsa said, and she kneeled down in front of her in the shower. "Put your legs on my shoulders. I'll support you."

Anna did as she was told, blushing furiously. Her thighs were now around her sister's head, and she could feel her hot breath against her pussy. It made her shiver and squirm every time.

"Ok, are you ready?" Elsa asked, and Anna nodded vigorously.

Then, she felt her sister's tongue lick her up, and she moaned strongly.

"ELSA!" she shouted as her sister started lapping at her sex, running her tongue through her folds, exploring her deepest, most intimate parts.

Anna couldn't really see what was happening down there, but it was driving her mad, and she loved it more than she had ever loved anything. When her sister's tongue found her way to her clitoris, Anna couldn't help but scream.

"Shhhh!" Elsa said, taking her head away from her sister's cunt. "The sound from the water is covering us, but if you make that much noise, mom and dad will hear you from downstairs!"

Anna didn't even hear what her sister was saying and pushed Elsa's face back down to her cunt. She held her there, rocking her pelvis against her mouth as if she was fucking her face. And Elsa didn't seem to care, if how frantic her tongue was licking her was any form of indication.

Soon, she felt Elsa's tongue penetrate her, and she imagined her nose was rubbing her clit. _God, I hope she can breathe down there_. But Anna was too busy with what was happening to her body to let herself be concerned by that, and she continued squeezing her sister's face between her hands and her wet and needy sex.

"I'm… I'm go… I'm gonna…" Anna moaned, trying to warn her sister, but the orgasm hit her before she could finish her sentence. Anna's thighs clenched around her sister's face, and she screamed in pleasure as it hit her. It ripped through her entire body, and she shook violently, as if her body wasn't able to deal with it.

Elsa showed no sign of stopping either, but Anna just couldn't take any more stimulation. She tried to open her legs, but her sister grabbed them and held them around her face as she continued sucking and licking Anna's cunt.

The redhead tried to find something to support herself with, but there was nothing, and she ended up grabbing her sister's head to try and control herself.

She came a second time under her sister's tongue, and her legs contracted themselves so much around Elsa's face that she feared she might hurt her. Moaning endlessly, trying to control her body, she ended up on the floor as Elsa stopped torturing her and helped her sit.

"God sis… that.. that was so good…" Anna tried to say.

"That was so fucking hot. I… I… I want to fuck you again and again. You taste so good, little sister. And the way you moaned…" Elsa said, and Anna wanted to answer, but it was too much trying to get control back over her shaking body.

She heard a knock on the door as she slowly regained her faculties.

"Are you still in there?!" their mother asked. "Hurry up! You should have left five minutes ago!"

"Oh fuck!" Anna said. "We have to get out of here! We're going to be late!"

"Really? You have to give me some relief first. You have no idea how aroused I am right now!" Elsa whined, and Anna looked at her sister's sex. It was red and wet from desire, and her lips were more than welcoming. It was entirely shaven, giving her a perfect view of her yummy folds.

"I swear Elsa… I really want to. But we don't have time!"

"What?!"

"I swear I'll return the favour! However you want, whenever you want! But we have to go right now!" Anna said.

"Fuck! Well… promise me we'll take all our showers together now, and I might let you go."

Ana blushed furiously. "Yeah… yeah, of course. It saves water, right?"

Elsa chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"Great, little sis. Now let's go. I don't want you to be late for your first day of high school."


	2. Family Dinners

Notes :

Hey guys! It's been a long time...

Here's a little one-shot I wanted to write ^^ I actually started writing my new story (chapter 1 is written and proofread!) but I think I'm not ready to go back to writing one chapter a week like I used to... so we'll see where it goes!

Once again, thanks to Striga for proofreading my work!

* * *

"So, auntie, what was mommy like when you were kids?" Eva asked Elsa at the dinner table.

"Well..." Elsa started, easily and happily remembering the childhood moments she had shared with her sister, "I wish I had some embarrassing stories to tell you, but in all honesty she's always been adorable." It got her a smile from her sister, but a frown from her niece and nephew.

"Awww, come on, I'm sure she made some mistakes! Grandma must have punished her from time to time!" Elsa's niece insisted, despite Anna rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I don't think so. We were wonderful children, and I hope you're the same!" Elsa replied, winking at her sister across the table.

Iduna, on the other hand, gently cleared her throat. "I don't recall it being like that... sure, these two were thick as thieves and never argued, which is uncalled for between siblings... but God did they drive me crazy!"

"Eva's always mean with me..." Aiden said, pouting, and he looked so cute and miserable that Elsa wanted to take him into her arms and hug him tightly.

It wasn't often that they managed to reunite the whole family together, but Elsa loved these moments. Iduna and Agnarr were here, of course, as well as Anna and Kristoff. They had brought their two adorable children as well, and Elsa was delighted to see them. _They're growing so quickly._ She couldn't believe her niece was already seven years old.

"So, what did they do?" Eva asked, ignoring her little brother.

"Well, I'm not sure your mother really wants me to tell you these things..." Iduna replied with a smile.

"Oh, please, grandma!" The two children begged.

"To be honest, I'd love to hear that too." Kristoff mentioned, a small smile creeping up onto his face.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave then!" Anna said jokingly, standing up. She was wearing a light green top that fit her curves and showcased a bit of her cleavage and the top of her freckled breasts. She elegantly straightened her tight white skirt and continued. "I prefer not hearing about it! I'm gonna go to the kitchen and see if the chicken is ready."

She lightly brushed against Elsa's arm as she left, and then turned her head around. "Wanna come and help me, sis?" she asked, and Elsa noticed the way her cute dimples showed up on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be right here." Elsa answered, staying at the table only for a few seconds more.

"Did I ever tell you about the day they secretly left the house at six in the morning in the middle of winter to build a snowman?" Iduna asked, and both children shook their head vigorously while Elsa smiled at the memory. "I think they were twelve or thirteen..."

When Elsa reached the kitchen's door, Iduna had already started telling the story, and the two kids were listening attentively. Kristoff and Agnarr, who had already heard the story, were already starting to laugh.

Anna was standing with her back to the kitchen door, in front of the kitchen worktop, as Elsa walked in. Elsa quietly closed the door and sneaked up to her sister. Then, she hugged Anna from behind and pressed herself into her sister, resting her head on Anna's shoulder. The redhead shivered when she felt her sister's body against her back, and Elsa gently moved some strands of her smooth red hair aside to expose her neck. Then, she kissed her sister sensually on the crook of her neck, and Anna shivered again.

"God, Elsa... I've missed you so much."

"Mhmm... how much... ?" Elsa asked, resting both her hands on her sister's stomach. She looked over Anna's shoulder and noticed that she had actually been trying to cut up the chicken.

"More than you can imagine..." Anna whispered.

"Well... I think I know just how much you've missed me... It's been a very, very long time."

Elsa slowly raised her right hand as she spoke, until it reached Anna's soft breasts. She was delighted to realise that her sister wasn't wearing a bra under her blouse.

"God, sis... what if someone enters right now... ?" Anna asked, her breathing starting to become heavy.

"They're all listening to mom's story..."

"Which one?"

"The snowman one." Elsa replied as she started kneading her sister's breasts, getting a soft moan from Anna.

"Hmm... I bet she won't mention the fact that she found us making out in the snow behind the snowman..."

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "Indeed, it seems she always forgets to mention that part of the story..."

"And yet... that's what I remember the most..." Anna mumbled.

Elsa slipped her right hand under her sister's blouse through Anna's exposed cleavage, and started playing with her nipple. It was hard already, and Anna put down the knife she had been using.

"That's the best part of the memory for me too." Elsa agreed. Building Olaf had been nice, but discovering how pleasant it was to kiss her adorable little sister on the lips had been something else entirely.

"Still... Kriss already heard mom's story... what if he comes to check up on us... and notices you with your hand down my blouse?"

"I'm sure he'd be mad... but do you really want me to stop?" Elsa asked, knowing the answer already.

Anna stayed silent but shook her head, and leaned back against her older sister's body. "It's been too long... I've been dreaming about your touch for weeks..."

"So have I..." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear. "You should have come and visited me sooner then..."

"I wish I could. But with Eva getting sick and having to take care of everything else... I just couldn't find the time."

"I see..." Elsa whispered, while her left hand went south and slipped under her sister's tight skirt, making Anna silently inhale. She brushed aside her sister's lacy panties with her fingers, and couldn't help but smile when she realised that they were already slightly wet.

"Damn, you did really miss me." Elsa said, gently rubbing her fingers against Anna's underwear.

"Fuck sis... just... just take me already" Anna moaned, rubbing her rear against her, which turned Elsa on immediately.

"What? Here? While anyone could come and see us?" Elsa asked, her left hand still fondling her sister's exquisite round breasts.

"I don't care... Just fuck me on the counter..." Anna pled, and Elsa chuckled. _How much I'd love that._

Still, she slipped her left hand under her sister's panties and ran her fingers along Anna's wet, needy slit. Elsa noticed that her sister was clenching her fists, trying to contain the pleasure she already felt. Elsa was also happy to see that her sister had neatly trimmed her pubic hair for her before coming, since she knew Elsa preferred it that way.

But Elsa didn't want to rush things, and she slowly removed her hand from her sister's panties, much to Anna's dismay. She brought her fingers to her own mouth, and licked them one after the other. _She stills tastes as good as when we were teenagers._

"Don't stop, sis... I need you... I need your touch..." Anna moaned, and she was almost purring in her sister's embrace, arching her back into her.

"Later... we can't do this in the kitchen, it's too dangerous."

"Hmpf... I hate how responsible you've always been." Anna said, turning around to kiss Elsa fully on the mouth.

Elsa let her guard down for a few seconds and let herself enjoy her sister's lips. Seconds turned into minutes, though, and she soon found herself making out with Anna in the kitchen. The redhead's hands roamed over her body, and Elsa had a really hard time pushing the love of her life away.

"La... later..." she repeated, and Anna whined miserably.

"But I need you so much..."

"I do too. But they're going to start wondering what we're doing."

"Hmpf... I know... you're right." Anna sighed, before putting some distance between them. "You've always been... remember how you always told me we couldn't fuck at school?"

Elsa chuckled and nodded. She could still remember a few occasions when she had given in though, and they had had quite a few quickies in the high school's washrooms. She didn't regret any of them to be honest, but she had always feared that they would get caught. There had been a few rumors about them once, but then Anna had started dating Kristoff and it had stopped.

"Damn, you really worked me up though... if you knew you wouldn't go all the way, you could have waited before teasing me!" Anna complained.

"Well, I had to give you a small glimpse of what's to come..."

"Hmpf. You're not the one who's gonna have to sit through the entire dinner with wet panties."

"Well, you could always take them off." Elsa said teasingly, but then she saw the glint of naughtiness she knew so well appear in her beloved sister's eyes. "No, I'm kidding! Don't do that!"

But it was too late, and Anna seductively lifted her skirt up to reveal her slim legs and delicious thighs. Elsa gulped when she noticed that Anna was wearing sexy stockings, and she couldn't take her eyes off her when Anna took her time to slowly lower her panties, revealing what Elsa had been dreaming of for the last few weeks.

The panties hit the floor, and Anna lifted them with her right foot to take them in her hands. Then she stuck them in Elsa's jeans' pocket and kissed her again.

"There. That way you'll have a memory of tonight." Anna said, and Elsa was going to thank her with a kiss when she heard light footsteps getting closer.

Anna seemed to hear it too and they scrambled to put some distance between them and rearrange their clothing. Elsa's heart was racing when the door opened to reveal her niece.

"What are you doing, mom? Grandad wants to know if the chicken's ready!" She said, and Anna cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes it is. I was cutting it up. Let's go back to the living room, ok?"

"Sure!" Eva said, before turning to her aunt. "What's in your pocket, auntie?"

Elsa gave a look at it and quickly stuffed her sister's wet lingerie deep into her pocket. "It's nothing, sweetie. Let's go eat that delicious chicken, alright?"

"Yeah!"

With that, Elsa picked up her niece in her arms and hurried to the living room, the little girl laughing as she was mercilessly tickled by the blonde.

* * *

 _I shouldn't have removed my panties._ Somehow, it was only making her feel even hornier. Elsa had really turned her on in the kitchen, and she craved for her sister's touch even more than before. It wasn't helping that her sweet big sister was sitting just in front of her, her big blue eyes promising her delights and wonders when they would find themselves alone again.

From time to time, she would feel Elsa's feet shift up her own legs, and then she'd have to gather all her acting talents to appear impassive in front of the entire family. Elsa's foot was running along her calf when she felt her husband's rough hand rest on her thigh, and she almost jerked it away immediately.

She could tolerate his touch, and even somewhat enjoy it on rare occasions, but not when her sister was there, so close to her. Still, she made sure to calm herself and simply put her hand on his and gently pushed it away. If he brought it up later, she would say she wasn't comfortable with PDAs in her parents' house.

Elsa seemed to notice something was wrong though, and stopped teasing her. _Dammit!_

"Well, dinner was great mom! I hadn't eaten a chocolate cake like this for ages!" Elsa mentioned, and Anna nodded her agreement.

"You should come back sooner then! I don't understand why you come so rarely... unless you're dating someone, maybe...?"

"Come on, mom. Did you really have to bring this up again?" Anna asked. Iduna just couldn't accept that her older daughter was still single at 34. Anna knew why though, and she didn't know how she would take it if her sister started dating someone. She wouldn't say a word to her, of course, because she obviously had no right to complain seeing as she had married Kris and even had two children with him. Still, she loved knowing that her big sister was hers only. Which always made her feel riddled with guilt. _What if..._

"I know, I know, sorry..."

"It's fine, I understand." Elsa replied with a smile. "But nope, I'm not dating anyone."

"Well, maybe we should move to the living room." Agnarr said, trying to change the subject. "Kristoff, I wanted to offer you some of that whiskey Elsa brought back from her last trip."

"Sure thing, sir!" Kristoff said, standing up, and he was soon followed by everyone else.

"Well, I'll be right back." Elsa said, and she disappeared from their sight. Anna knew it was the perfect time for them to get some alone time, and she waited a minute before following her.

She noticed the bathroom light was on when she started wandering the big family house, and quickly entered. Her sister was waiting for her, smiling, and Anna locked the door behind her before reaching for her soulmate.

"God Elsa, we're finally alone." She said as she hugged her and snuggled against her.

"Hehe. Missed me already?"

"Yeah..." Anna admitted, before raising her head to kiss her on the lips. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too." Elsa answered, kissing her back and resting her hands on her sister's butt.

Anna loved how Elsa's delicate hands felt on her, and she started kissing her sister's face and neck, getting giggles out of her.

Then, her kisses reached lower and lower, and she had to remove Elsa's top to continue. The blonde helped, of course, lifting her arms so that Anna could discard it. Once that was done, Anna stood back a little and took some time to admire her sister. She was still as beautiful as ever, with long silky hair framing her lovely face. It seemed as if aging didn't have any effect on her, or maybe Anna was just too much in love to see any signs of it. Elsa's alluring body was turning Anna as crazy as it had always done, and she lost herself for a while looking at her sister's large, full breasts, showcased in a sexy black bra.

Elsa was waiting impatiently though, so Anna got out of her reverie and went back to kissing her. Her hands didn't stand idle while her lips and tongue met with Elsa's though, and she removed her sister's bra. Then she reached for her sister's breasts with her lips, leaving a trail of kisses on the way there, and took one of her nipples in her mouth.

By now, she could hear her sister's moans, and it was her favourite sound in the entire world. Her lips gently sucked on Elsa's nipple, and she licked it with her tongue. By the time she took her mouth away, her sister's jeans were down on the ground, and her panties soon followed.

"Damn, sis." She simply said as she stared at her entierely nude sister. It truly was a sight to behold.

"Aw come on, don't overdo it!" Elsa said, but she couldn't help smiling from the compliments.

"Tsk... you're still the hottest, sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"Hmm... that's nice to hear." Elsa replied, and Anna couldn't help but kiss her.

"You're so pretty when you smile." Anna simply said. Then, she gently pushed Elsa into a piece of furniture, and Elsa sat on it, knowing exactly what Anna wanted to do.

Anna spread her sister's legs and marvelled at the sight in front of her. It was extremely arousing to see her sister completely nude and sitting in front of her, hiding nothing from her, legs opened wide and offering herself to her. Her sister's nude, completely shaved cunt was red and glistening from desire and Anna wanted nothing more than to jump at it. Going down on her sister had always been her favorite hobby since she had discovered it, and she had plenty of practice.

But, instead, she started by gently running a finger up and down Elsa's slit to tease her a little. After all, Elsa had done the same to her in the kitchen not so long ago. Then, she gently rubbed her fingers around her sister's erect clit, and Elsa started rubbing herself against Anna's fingers in return.

"Come on..." Elsa moaned as she saw that Anna wasn't hurrying.

"What, sis?" Anna asked, toying with her.

"Eat me out already!"

"Hmmm... You didn't say the magical word!"

"Come on, I know you like it almost as much as I do!" Elsa replied, and Anna chuckled.

"You aren't wrong about this..." Anna conceded, before kneeling down to be at the correct height. Her face was soon close to her goal, and Elsa closed the gap by pushing her little sister's face against her with both hands.

Anna started running her tongue along her sister's folds, exploring them again as if she had never been there before. Elsa was shivering and her legs were twitching from anticipation, and Anna suddenly remembered that night when she had eaten her sister out for the first time, for Elsa's sixteenth birthday. _Everything was so easy back then!_

She didn't have time to ponder about it though, as she wasn't used to doing a bad job at it. She expertly moved her tongue around her sister's clit, knowing exactly where to pressure, and her ears were soon filled with delicious moans. Years and years of practice seemed to be paying off, and she could feel that her sister was already close to orgasm. _Well, she'll have to go through a few of them then, cause I'm certainly not done here!_

"Fuck, Anna! Fuck me... oh God... my dear baby sister..."

 _Hehe, she can be so naughty sometimes._ Anna's face was suddenly pushed between her sister's hands and her cunt, and she realized Elsa was going to come really soon. She used her hands to circle and hold her sister's thighs around her, and kept licking her, feeling her sister's juices run all over her face.

"Yeah... yes... oh fuck... you're... you're such a good little sister..." Elsa moaned, and then she stopped talking, opening her mouth in silence, trying to stop herself from screaming her pleasure and delight as her first orgasm hit her.

Anna enjoyed every second of it too, feeling her sister's legs crush her face and her clit throbbing against her tongue, her vagina squeezing the two fingers Anna had inserted into her.

Elsa had a hard time keeping quiet, but Anna didn't stop and mercilessly continued eating her out, too engrossed to stop.

Elsa had gone through two orgasms when they heard a knock on the door. Anna almost cursed, angry to be interrupted, but she slowed down, and started cleaning her sister's cunt and thighs of her juices with her tongue.

"Y... yeah?" Elsa managed to ask, knowing that Anna was too busy right now.

"Is everything ok?" Kristoff asked through the door.

"Y... yeah."

"Oh, sorry then. Do you know where Anna is?"

 _Between her big sister's legs, enjoying every second of it._

"N... no."

"Ok then. I'll keep searching."

Anna hurried up and reluctantly removed herself from between her dear sister's thighs.

"He had to come and ruin it." She whined, and Elsa chuckled.

"Maybe it's a good thing. I'm not sure I would have been able to stay silent much longer."

"Hmpf... and now we have to get out, or he's going to turn the whole place upside down looking for me." _And I still haven't gotten any relief from all this._

"Stay with me tonight." Elsa suddenly said, and Anna sighed. _I wish I could. God, I would love it so much._

"How...? I swear I'd love to, but..."

"Find something, anything. But come back to my place. I want to spend the whole night with you." Elsa said, and Anna could feel in her voice and words how much Elsa craved for that.

"I... yeah, I'll find something."

"Thanks." Elsa simply said, and she took Anna's head between her hands to get it closer and kiss her forehead.

"Anything for you, sis." Anna replied, and her sister gave her the most beautiful smile Anna had ever seen, making her feel all mushy.

"You should clean your face before leaving." Elsa said, and Anna looked at herself in the mirror. She had her sister's juices all over her face, and she had to admit it looked hot. Although she was pretty sure her husband wouldn't take it that way.

"Yep. Yeah, I definitely have to do that."

Once that was done, Elsa was almost fully clothed again, and Anna lightly slapped her sister's round ass before leaving the bathroom. She didn't have a hard time finding Kristoff, and he smiled at her.

"Ah, there you are! I've been looking for you. Everything ok?"

 _No. No it's not ok._ Whenever she spent some time with Elsa, she had a hard time tolerating her husband.

"Yes, of course." she lied. "But... does it bother you if I stay at my sister's place tonight?"

"Huh... why?" he asked, and he visibly didn't seem happy about that.

"She's... not feeling so well. She's not dealing very well with the fact she's still single, and my mother's question hit her hard. And I haven't seen her in a while... so I think it would do her some good if I could stay with her."

"Oh... hmm... yeah, I guess you could."

"I'll say goodbye to the kids, and I'll see you tomorrow then."

"What? You're leaving right now?"

"Y... yeah. I mean, dinner's over, right? I think she'll prefer spending some time alone with me."

"I see..." Kristoff simply answered and Anna could feel that something was off. But she wasn't interested in delving into it right now.

Kris leaned against her for a kiss, but she slightly turned her head away so he would kiss her cheek. She wasn't going to kiss his lips so soon after having pleasured her sister.

* * *

A few hours later, Anna found herself lying in her sister's bed in nothing but her stockings. Elsa was lying entirely naked next to her, and they were hugging each other, Anna's head resting on her sister's shoulder.

Elsa was gently running her fingers over her sister's body, and they were both enjoying their post-orgasm bliss.

"Sometimes I wonder if these moments aren't better than the sex itself." Elsa mentioned, and Anna nodded her agreement, snuggling as much as she could into her big sister.

"How... how are you?" Anna asked.

"Great. I had an amazing evening." Elsa answered, avoiding the real question.

"No, I mean... in general. How do you live with the whole situation?" It was also in these moments that Elsa's icy walls were the weakest.

"I... I'm fine."

Anna looked up and saw tears in her sister's eyes. It made her heart hurt, and she delicately put her hand on Elsa's cheek. "No you're not."

"It's... it's hard." Elsa admitted before turning her head away to hide her tears.

"Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if we couldn't have made different choices." Anna added.

"You know we couldn't do anything differently. I wanted you to have a shot at a normal life."

"Yeah... but at whose expense?"

"I'm happy you're happy."

Anna sighed. They had gone over this countless times.

"I don't know."

"You can't say you're having regrets now. Kris loves you."

"Sometimes I wonder if he knows the truth." Anna admitted.

"What?!" Elsa asked, shocked.

"Well, he can't really know. But I'm sure he's had doubts before. Maybe he just doesn't want to admit it. But he knew about the rumors at school... he knows how much I love you, and he knows I'm not the same when you're around. And I think he knows I don't love him anymore... if I ever loved him in the first place."

Silence settled in for a while, until Elsa spoke up again. "At least you have the kids. They're great, and you can't regret that."

Anna stayed quiet. There was one thing she would never dare say out loud, even to her own sister, from who she had no secrets. She absolutely loved her children, and she knew how awful it was to even think about it, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if she wouldn't have been happier living with her sister even if it meant never having a family of her own.

"What about you?"

Elsa sighed and turned her head around again. "It's hard seeing you with him, and sometimes I can't help but picturing what could have been... but every day or night spent with you makes it all worth it. I'm fine with the situation, really."

Anna guessed she had to be satisfied with this answer. But it was the first time Elsa admitted it was hard for her, and she didn't know what to make of it. Was it becoming harder than before?

They stayed like that for a while, both of them not wanting to fall asleep so they could enjoy as much as their time together as possible. It reminded Anna of the night before her wedding, when she had almost gone cold feet. They had spent the night together, thinking it would be their last. It hadn't though.

"I'm gonna ask for a divorce." Anna finally declared, and she surprised herself as she said it.

"What?" Elsa asked, waking up completely in a second.

"Yes. I'm gonna divorce. I'll come here and live with you."

"You can't. What about the kids?"

"I... Kris and I will settle for a joint custody. I know it's not ideal, but... I can barely stand him anymore. How long till I start hating him? How long till I start blaming my children for the shitty life I'm living?"

Elsa stayed quiet, and Anna continued. "I feel like my life is going to shit. Every morning when I wake up I wish I was in your loving arms. Every night when I try to fall asleep I think about that fucking stupid day we decided our relationship couldn't be real. I don't want to wake up in thirty years and realize I fucked up my whole life because society couldn't stomach the fact that I love you more than anything. We've already lost too much fucking time."

Elsa was still silent, but Anna could read her face like an open book.

"I know. But I don't care anymore." Anna simply said, and then she gave her sister another loving kiss. "If we have to hide ourselves and our relationship to the world, we will. But I'm not gonna spend another day away from you."

With that, Anna kissed her sister again, hoping she had managed to convince her. It wasn't the first time she had tried, but she felt like this time could be the one. And when she opened her eyes again and gazed into Elsa's, she knew she had succeeded.

"I love you so much, little sister... I only want the best for you. That's all I ever wanted."

"Then it's settled." Anna replied.

New tears formed in Elsa's eyes, and Anna kissed her tenderly, trying to convey all her love.

"Come here, let's enjoy the first of a long series of nights spent together." Anna said, and they shifted around a little in the bed, Elsa resting her head on her little sister's bare chest. Anna lovingly started stroking her hair, and they soon fell asleep, confident in their future.


End file.
